Volcanic Scepter Limera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10796 |no = 1202 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 196 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After Limera grew accustomed to being a member of the Randall Guard, a demon suddenly appeared in the city. Her hotheadedness prompted her to jump into action immediately, but her brother restrained her, giving her and the rest of the Guard very specific instructions. When Limera heard from the tactician that she would be taking part in the demon slaying mission, she could hardly contain herself, assuring her companions with a smile that she would get the job done. When the battle started, Limera began to charge her magical powers to land the last blow on the demon. Her attack landed perfectly, and proved to be a total success. |summon = I'm grateful to my brother And to my parents too, of course. But being obedient is so hard... |fusion = Whenever you need my help, just give me a holler! I'll come running right away! |evolution = I'll walk the path I believe in! And I won't regret a thing! So I'll follow your lead for now! | hp_base = 5044 |atk_base = 1971 |def_base = 1993 |rec_base = 1971 | hp_lord = 6605 |atk_lord = 2452 |def_lord = 2505 |rec_lord = 2452 | hp_anima = 7497 |rec_anima = 2214 |atk_breaker = 2690 |def_breaker = 2267 |def_guardian = 2743 |rec_oracle = 2690 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |atk_guardian = 2214 | hp_oracle = 5712 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Scarlet Blade's Demon Light |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 50% boost & 20% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Bare Flame: Leg Cardenal |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and removes all status ailments & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal (2100 - 2400 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP & 30% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Melt Tierra |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heal (3000 - 3500 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP, 50% Rec to Def & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Quadraft Ankh |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, fully restores HP and 75% Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% Rec to Def |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Passion for a New World |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments, reduces BB gauge required for BB & probable BB gauge boost when attacked |esnote = 20% reduction & 50% chance to fill 3-5 BC |evofrom = 10795 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Limera3 }}